The Magic of Santa (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Angie makes her first visit to Santa.


_Insert sincere thanks to my fellow REAL World writers and boundless gratitude to our readers here. I really suck at ANs._

* * *

 **The Magic of Santa (1/1)**

"This … is a truly amazing sight." Danny shook his head and chuckled, savoring the moment. "Steve McGarrett, bad ass extraordinaire, standing in line to see Santa. I gotta say, if you were wearing a red fuzzy hat _this_ would be a perfect photo op."

"Stop it, Danno." Grace elbowed his ribs playfully. "This is a very important night. Don't make Uncle Steve sorry he invited us."

After checking out several of the options around town, Catherine made the decision the set up at the Ala Moana Mall was their best choice for Angie's first visit with Santa. Not only was the Santa experienced but the festive background would make for a perfect picture.

"Oh, I'm already sorry," Steve grumbled as Angie grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand while sticking two fingers of the other in her mouth. "Not about you, Gracie. We're always happy to see you." Grace beamed. "But your father is another story."

Grace and Catherine shared a look. They were so used to Danny and Steve's bickering it barely fazed them anymore. They tended to just go on with their own conversation and let the boys burn themselves out.

"Angie, you look so adorable," Grace cooed as she tickled the infant's tummy, eliciting a giggle. "Is that a new outfit?"

"It is." Catherine reached out and smoothed down the front of the red satin dress. "Aunt Carrie bought it for her just for tonight."

Angie switched her grip from her father's collar to Grace's finger.

"It's very pretty! Yes, it is," Grace wiggled her fingers. "And white tights and black patent leather shoes." Grace pulled out her camera to take a picture for Nonna. "Isn't she the cutest thing ever, Danno?"

"She is almost as cute as you were at that age." Danny grinned.

Suddenly Catherine felt a soft tap on her back and turned to find a young boy standing in line behind her with an expectant look.

"Hi, Lieutenant Catherine." He smiled showing a gap where he'd lost a tooth on the bottom.

"Hello." Catherine scanned her memory banks. She knew she'd met the boy before when she read to Jacob's class. "RJ, right?"

The boy's face lit up. "Right! Hey, Mom, she remembered my name!"

"Of course I did." Catherine ruffled his hair. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I wish you would come and read to my new class." He wrapped his arm around the young girl beside him burying her face in her mother's legs shyly. "This is my sister Sophia."

Catherine knelt down to be more at the girl's eye level. "Hi, Sophia."

"Hi," the young girl replied softly.

"Are you gonna tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Catherine asked.

Sophia nodded.

RJ patted her back. "Mom says she's in a shy phase."

"That's ok," Catherine smiled softly.

"And this is my mom and my baby sister." RJ pointed at the woman standing beside him holding a baby that looked to be about Angie's age.

"Celia Ramirez." The woman held out her hand with a warm smile. "And this is my youngest, Carmen."

Catherine stood and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. This is my husband, Steve."

"Commander Steve," RJ corrected.

"That's right." Catherine chuckled as the line moved a few steps forward. "And this is Danny Williams and his daughter Grace."

Celia shifted the baby to her hip. "Nice to meet you all."

"We need to get home soon because my daddy is gonna call and we have to be there," RJ stated adamantly. "Tomorrow is his birthday and I need to make sure he got the presents we sent."

"My husband is deployed in Afghanistan," Celia explained. "He was supposed to come home last month and we were gonna do an early birthday celebration but he got assigned TAD and had to miss leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Catherine said sympathetically. She knew how hard a missed leave could be, especially around the holidays.

"Thanks." Celia straightened Sophia's ponytail. "We were all counting on seeing him so it was a disappointment. We miss him but we're proud of him for defending our country."

"You should be very proud." Steve tousled RJ's hair. "I'm sure he misses you too but unfortunately it comes with the territory."

"He tries to call a couple of times a week to talk to the kids before bed," Celia said. "The last month he's been in the field so no calls, but he was due back today so we're hoping we get to talk to him tonight."

"You know," Catherine said to RJ and Sophia. "When I was little I spent a lot of holidays away from my dad too."

"Really?" RJ asked.

Catherine nodded. "He served just like your dad, so I know how hard it is."

"I just wanna make sure he got the birthday present I picked out," RJ said earnestly. "It's a t-shirt that says World's Best Dad that he can wear under his uniform. It has a picture of Sophia, Carmen, and me on it. I used my allowance money and had it made special."

"I'm sure he'll love it." Steve smiled.

"No question," Danny agreed.

"Why don't I take a picture of you standing in line, so you can send it to him?" Grace suggested. "That way he can kinda feel like he was here."

"Thanks!" Celia handed Grace her phone and the family posed happily.

* * *

When they were about five spaces away from the front of the line something caught Catherine's attention in her peripheral vision and her face lit up. "Hey, there's my parents and Grandma Ang." She waved excitedly. "Looks like they were able to get here after all."

Steve smiled. The Rollinses had been looking forward to Angie's first visit with Santa for weeks but at the last minute something came up and they weren't sure they would get to the mall on time. They refused to elaborate on why they were going to be delayed simply assuring Steve and Catherine that it was unavoidable.

Catherine stepped out of line and approached her parents who were standing about ten feet away flanking the wheelchair Grandma Ang liked to use in places like the mall where a lot of walking was required. "We're so glad you guys made it," she said happily as she leaned over to kiss Grandma Ang.

"We are too," Elizabeth beamed. "Credit your father's ability to keep a very tight schedule."

"What was this mysterious last-minute errand that came up?" Catherine asked.

"We had to do some legwork on a little project the brass at Pearl put together and asked for my help with." Joseph didn't elaborate any further. "But you better believe I wasn't gonna miss Angie sitting on Santa's lap for anything."

"What kind of legwork?" Catherine was extremely curious. "A surprise from Santa?"

Joseph smiled enigmatically. "Something like that."

"Well you made it just in time." Catherine's eyes sparkled with excitement as she watched Steve move one place closer to the front of the line. "I hope we can get at least one picture of her where she's not crying. She's been scowling every time Santa says HO HO HO so we'll see."

* * *

"I'm gonna … " Danny hooked his thumb towards the men's room. "I'll be right back."

"I'm gonna go say hi to Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Joseph and Grandma Ang," Grace said before heading off in that direction.

Steve watched her go then looked over both shoulders.

"Ok, Angie, while we have a minute alone to talk," he addressed his daughter. "I know this is all new to you and between all the people and the music and all the colors it can be a little overwhelming."

"Ah aaaah." She grabbed for his nose.

"But I just want to say that I'll be right here close to you the whole time and you have nothing to worry about. I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Angie stopped and focused on Steve's mouth as though she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Your mommy would really, really like a picture of you sitting on Santa's lap looking happy and as we've talked about before I'll do pretty much anything to make your mommy happy."

Angie stared at him for a beat then smiled.

She leaned slightly forward and placed her head on his chest directly over his heart.

He closed his eyes and savored the moment.

Before Angie was born he'd spent more than a few sleepless nights worrying about the things he couldn't learn from any parenting book. Like how to form a bond with your baby. How to make them feel safe. And loved.

He needn't have worried. From the minute she was born the connection between father and daughter was strong. One of the unexpected joys of Steve's parenting life so far was actively nurturing that bond and actually feeling it grow and develop.

He kissed the top of Angie's head.

Lost in thought he didn't hear Catherine and Grace until they were right next to him.

"Apparently mom and dad were on some hush-hush project they don't want to talk about." Catherine chuckled as she rubbed Angie's back gently. "But all that matters is that they made it."

"They're so excited to see you sit on Santa's lap," Grace told Angie. "Just like me."

"Just like all of us." Danny smiled as he rejoined the group. "Speaking of … you'll never believe who I ran into coming out of the men's room. Cody and Jacob."

"Cody mentioned they were all going shopping tonight when I talked to him earlier," Steve said. "I didn't know he meant they were coming here."

* * *

"You'll never guess what I found for my teacher!" Jacob yelled excitedly as he bounded towards Steve, Catherine, Danny and Grace. When he got close he stopped short. "Hi, RJ!"

"Hi, Jacob." RJ smiled.

Jacob looked at his friend cautiously. "Are you here to see Santa?"

RJ shook his head. "I'm here with my little sisters to see Santa," he said pointedly.

"Got it!" Jacob nodded.

"He figured out the truth last year," Celia said softly. "But he's been great about not spoiling it for Sophia."

"Jacob is the youngest of five." Jenna chuckled as she joined the adults. "I'm shocked he managed to believe as long as he did. How are you, Celia?"

"Good, Jenna. How about you?"

The two women had become familiar with each other over the years when Jacob and RJ were in the same class.

"Guess what I got for Mrs. Kennedy?" Jacob waved his arms excitedly. "A coffee mug that has a minion on it because she loves the minions as much as I do."

"She really does," Jenna chuckled. "We ran into her when we were seeing the minion movie at the theater."

"Twice," Jacob giggled.

"What about you Kaitlyn? Did you get your shopping done?" Steve asked.

"The room mothers in Kaitlyn's grade decided to try something new this year." Jenna dropped her arm around her younger daughter's shoulders. "Instead of having each kid buy a separate gift they asked each parent to donate what they would have spent in cash and they're getting all the teachers gift cards."

"I still bought something though." Kaitlyn reached into the small bad she was carrying. "It's a toy for my teacher's cat. His name is Oswald. I'm gonna write from Kaitlyn and Midnight on the card."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful." Grace smiled. "I'm sure your teacher will love that."

"Looks like you've been busy too, Dylan." Danny pointed at the shopping bags now sitting haphazardly by the young teenager's feet.

"We don't get presents for our teachers in my grade." He shrugged. "But I got Jacob and Kaitlyn and Cody's presents. I still need something for Mom and Casey."

"Shopping is not his favorite thing." Jenna smiled affectionately.

"Speaking of Casey … " Danny looked around.

"She's at work," Jenna replied. "She and I will make a mall run sometime next week so she can finish her shopping."

"What about you, Cody?" Steve asked. "You ready to get home and start wrapping gifts?"

"No." Cody shook his head. "Jess and I are coming tomorrow. I'll get it all done then."

The elf in charge of keeping the line moving tapped Catherine on the shoulder. "You're next," she said in a sing-song voice.

"It's time to meet Santa, Angie," Catherine bubbled excitedly. "Are you ready?"

"Ahhh ahhh bbaaaah!"

"I think that means she's ready," Steve chuckled.

* * *

Steve took a deep breath, placed Angie gingerly on Santa's lap and waited to see what happened.

"This is Angeline McGarrett," the elf told Santa.

"HO HO HO! Pleased to meet you, Angeline," Santa replied.

After studying him carefully for a few seconds Angie reached for his long, white beard. "Baaah ahhh."

As her fingers tangled in his silky beard she grinned.

"Quick, snap the picture while she's smiling," Catherine squealed excitedly.

In addition to the elf manning the camera Santa noticed at least half a dozen other phones in the air.

"You appear to be a very popular young lady," Santa chuckled.

Angie focused on Steve for a second then looked back at Santa. "Aaaah ahhh!"

"Those are her grandparents, and her great grandmother." Catherine motioned happily towards where he parents stood beside Ang. "And her Uncle Danny and cousin Grace." She pointed to father and daughter standing off to the right, both taking video. "And our friends the Allens," Catherine chuckled. "I guess there are quite a few people here for the occasion."

"You're surrounded by love," Santa said as Angie pulled at his belt buckle. "That's what the season is all about."

* * *

After they finished with Santa and collected their pictures from the photographer elf Steve, Angie and Catherine joined the rest of the group gathered just to the left of the line.

"Look how adorable she is." Grace proudly showed her video. "Not even one tear."

"You did really good," Jacob smiled as he tickled Angie's legs.

Catherine couldn't help but notice her father's gaze kept drifting towards what was happening as first RJ, then his sister Sophia, took their turn talking to Santa.

"These turned out great," Steve beamed as he studied all the pictures. "She looks really happy."

"It's gonna be tough to pick out just one for the picture wall," Catherine agreed but her attention was once again drawn back to her father. "What's going on, Dad?" she asked. "Does your mysterious errand involve the Ramirez family somehow?"

Joseph smiled. "You're about to find out."

"HO HO HO Wait … did you say your last name is Ramirez?" Santa asked as the family was finishing up.

RJ and Sophia nodded.

"Celia and RJ and Sophia and Carmen?" Santa double checked.

The children nodded again.

"Well, then I have a special present for you," Santa said. "A little birdie told me you've all been extra good this year."

Both children looked to their mother who was clearly as confused as they were.

"Will the elves bring me my special present for the Ramirez family, please?" Santa called out.

A second later a sailor in cammies stepped out from behind the screen behind Santa.

"Daddy!" RJ vaulted into his father's arms followed immediately by a sobbing Sophia. "You're home!" he said through his tears. "How did you get home?"

"Santa arranged it," Ramirez said with a smile.

As his two older children attached themselves to his legs he wrapped his arms around his wife and the baby he'd never met in person.

"I can't believe you're here," Celia sobbed.

"For three whole weeks," he said as he kissed her.

"Dad," Catherine swiped at her tears, "did you arrange this?"

"This was way above my pay grade." Joseph smiled. "I was just the lucky one who got to pick Ramirez up at the airport and drive him here."

"Man," Danny cleared his throat, "it got dusty in here all the sudden."

Cody blinked rapidly. "You can say that again."

The Ramirez family took a few steps away from where Santa was seated and suddenly RJ darted back towards the jolly man in the red suit who himself had some suspiciously damp eyes. "You can forget about the Legos I asked for," he said, too caught up in the magic of the moment to remember he no longer believed. "Having my dad home is all I need."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
